1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to electronic equipment in which a microcomputer for system control is assembled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Microcomputers for control have been cheaply provided. Thus, in various types of electronic equipment such as ordinary home audio equipment or video equipment, etc., a microcomputer for system control is assembled in such equipment so that any complicated control operation can be carried out, thus to realize multi-function capabilities or to improve easiness of handling.
Further, in electronic equipment in which a microcomputer for system control is assembled, in the case where any error occurs in various units controlled by the microcomputer, recovery control for automatically recovering from the state where that error has occurred to a normal operating state, and/or an automatic stop control for preventing a serious fault or trouble from being induced, etc. are carried out by the microcomputer for system control in accordance with a predetermined control program.
Meanwhile, in electronic equipment in which the recovery control and/or the automatic stop control, etc. are carried out in accordance with a predetermined control program by a microcomputer for system control as described above, in the case where any error occurs, the equipment merely recovers from an error occurrence state by the recovery control, or simply recovers from an error occurrence state by a reset operation of the microcomputer even in the state where the operation was stopped by the automatic stop control. For this reason, there are many instances where it is difficult to clarify whether an error has occurred in the equipment and the cause of occurrence thereof. Thus, such equipment disadvantageously fails to take a suitable measure for an error.